Welcome to the Wolf Pack
by NighttimeTerrors
Summary: Ethel, best friend to both Scott and Stiles has completely lost her memory, along with her cousin Riley. Returning to Beacon Hills is hard enough for Ethel but to find her best friends at the heart of supernatural drama is a nightmare, considering she's ends up in the heart of it as well. Not to mention trying to deal with the new Alpha she can't stop thinking about. Starts S2.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing...except for Ethel and Riley (most of the time anyway)**

 **Chapter 1**

" **Omega"**

The intense round of arguing coming from the front of the car had been going on for what felt like hours. My cousin Riley and my Uncle Hector had been at each other's throats since I had opened my eyes to this nightmare in the hospital. I should have been more concerned by what they were saying, from the beginning they were arguing about me. Uncle Hector constantly saying that I would be fine, that all Riley and I needed was to get back to normal. Riley arguing that opposite, that this was a sensitive situation, you couldn't just drop someone in the middle of the ocean and expect them to swim. Two dominant personalities going head to head over me the passive one. To me that was one of the oddest things, that you could actually wake up having no memories and still be exactly who you are. Riley, sassy, strong-headed, determined and me quiet, creative, and peace-loving. Traits so firmly established in our sub-conscious that even the lack of memories couldn't stop them coming through. "You agree with me right Ethel?" Riley's voice reaches me, as she turns her head back to look at me, steel blue eyes prodding me to agree.

"What?" I question confused, having tuned out the conversation.

Riley sighs, "Our first day back in Beacon Hills should not be our first day back at school. There will be all these people there who know us and we won't know them, it'll be overwhelming," she explains to me slowly, like if she speaks to fast I might miss the point.

"Right, overwhelming," I mutter, running my fingers through my light brown hair, as if this wasn't overwhelming enough.

"Your putting words into her mouth," Uncle Hector argues his gravelly voice irritated, "the Doctor said the best thing for the two of you is to get back into routine."

"Look at Ethel," Riley snaps, her words making me want to disappear, "she can hardly handle us, let alone an entire school full of people that know her." If I felt at all like jumping in on the conversation, I might have claimed that I agreed with her. The anxiety clawing my insides apart was enough to make me want to suffer another memory erasing accident.

"Riley," Hector growls, his voice dangerously low, "I hate to remind you of this but you don't remember Ethel, I do. I know what's best for both of you. Catering to her insecurities won't help her." I fold my arms over my bag and frown. Ever since I had woken up from the hospital it had been all about my damn insecurities, ones that I couldn't remember. In fact neither could Riley so I had no idea where she had got the idea from that I was insecure. Probably from her diary, lucky her, she had a personal retelling of her life. All I had was what she told me and a few photos to piece together sixteen years of life. As if sixteen wasn't a hard enough time to try and figure out who you were without actually not knowing who you were.

"Whatever," Riley hisses as we pull into the school's parking lot, her face sour as she admits defeat. I clench my hand on the door handle, as I stare out the window. My light blue almost grey eyes taking in the various students mulling around, unfamiliar faces everywhere. I open my door as soon as I hear Riley's open hers.

"Ethel you'll be alright," my Uncle says softly, the kind tone he reserves for me.

I face his eyes identical to Riley's before giving a half smile, "Sure, alright," I agree before jumping out of the car. Riley slams her door behind me as she sees me get out, before fixing her golden blond locks. "Bye," I say to Hector before closing my own door. I throw my backpack on my shoulder, my two hands clinging to it as I see eyes turn to look our way. Not that I exactly should have been so worried everyone was content to look at Riley, next to her I was as noticeable as a shadow.

"Ethel," I heard my name called in an excited tone, as a body encloses me in a tight hug. I look past my attacker to the boy smirking behind him. A boy I recognised from pictures, Scott McCall, one of my best friends here.

So the one hugging me must be, "Stiles," Scott's voice says confirming my thoughts, "no memory remember."

"Right," Stiles says stepping back, "its me Stiles remember. Stiles Stilinski your best friend since we were like I don't know three."

"Yes because clearly all its going to take is you jumping on her for her to remember who she is," Riley says in a sarcastic tone, a glare in her eyes as she looks over both Stiles and Scott.

"Glad to see losing your memory hasn't changed you Riley, would hate to go without your particular brand of evil," Stiles responds, causing me to grin.

The glare aimed at Stiles refocuses on me, "You'll be fine here?" she questions me.

I shrug, "I guess," I mutter.

"Good," she snaps, walking away and leaving me to stand with the two people who are supposed to be my best friends. I almost roll my eyes, so much for her grand wish to protect me.

Stiles shakes jokingly as he watches her leave, "Have not missed her over the last couple of months," he admits.

"How are you?" Scott asks me, his voice concerned. I bite my lip, trying to figure out the answer to that, strangely enough that question hadn't come up.

"Confused," I confess, looking around me.

"Well if you need to know anything just ask us, we've been best friends for a long time," he tells me, as the three of us begin walking up the school steps.

"Yeah I know, I mean I read texts not emails because I can't actually access my email account not knowing the password and everything," I say, frowning as I remember the several unsuccessful attempts.

"That I believe we can help with," Stiles informs me.

I look at him and then to Scott, "You two know my email password?" I question.

Scott looks uncomfortable, "We do," he begins hesitant.

"You just didn't know that before," Stiles finishes for him, giving me a smile.

I nod, almost laughing, "Guess I'm now one step ahead of past me," I say, "but I'm totally changing it."

"You should," Stiles agrees nodding. I shake my head taking my hand from my bag's strap as Stiles flinches.

"What?" I question confused, as we stop at one of the many lockers lining the hall.

"You just normally slap me when I say something like that, or when I say anything to be honest," Stiles admits, "got to say not missing that part of you." I frown, before hitting Stiles on the arm. "Ow," he complains.

I shrug, "Figured it might trigger a memory," I joke, joining my laughter with Scott's.

"What do you mean they gave my locker away," a loud voice demands from across the hall. I turn my eyes to find Riley, face contorted in anger as she faces down what I can only assume is a teacher.

"How did you live with her?" Stiles questions me, unable to take his eyes off Riley who was in an argument stance.

"I don't remember," I say, shaking my head. I wasn't sure of the extent of me and Riley's relationship, I know that we grew up in this town together but we moved in very different circles. In fact I'm sure it was a struggle for me when my parents died and I had to live with Riley and her family. More of a struggle when at the start of the school year they decided to move us all away from Beacon Hills. Or maybe it was a relief to me, to be free of all everything that this place reminded me off. Not that it presented a problem now of course. Based on my text conversations with Stiles and Scott, I severely missed this placed and despite the tragedy of Riley's parents memory me probably would have been glad to be back. This me wondered if a place where I was new to everyone might have been better, or maybe it wouldn't of, after all it had only taken a few minutes for me to feel comfortable around Stiles and Scott. Which in my opinion was a miracle because I still didn't feel comfortable around my Uncle and Riley.

"Want us to walk you to the office?" Scott offers, dumping a few books in his locker before closing it again.

"Yes please," I nod, the labyrinth of halls in this place a mystery to me.

"What I don't get is how she even remembers what one her locker is," Stiles says, turning his attention back to us.

I shrug, "I don't know, maybe Lydia reminded her," I say. Confusion clouds my mind as the two of them look at me then each other.

"What, they're best friends aren't they?" I ask, wondering if it was a fact I got wrong.

"Ethel, Lydia's missing," Scott informs me.

"Oh," I mutter quietly.

Classes presented a challenge for me, I knew that I was smart but my knowledge base was strangely only half full. For some reasons I could remember exact details on the civil war but couldn't remember who led Germany in the second world war. It was like that for almost every subject. It was killing me, it was like being only able to see half a picture then being expected to explain the scene. Not to mention kids kept coming up to me and saying hello, and expecting me to know them. Apparently when I used to tutor people I built up my own particular brand of popular, with the uncool kids of course. It was harder because every time I spotted Riley she was absolutely fine. Laughing and joking with different people like she remembered everything about them, while I was just overwhelmed. I managed to piece some things together though like who Alison was, Scott's ex, had about a thousand texts from Scott and Stiles about her so it was interesting to put a face to the name. I sort of understood what happened to Lydia something about weird animal attacks and now she was wandering the woods naked. And I managed to get into my emails. As far as memory free first days went I figured I did okay.

* * *

"I still can't believe Lydia's missing," Riley mutters as she stares at the book in front of her.

I fold my legs up onto the couch, "I'm sure they'll find her," I reply, attempting comfort.

Riley snorts, "Fat lot of good it'll do me now, I needed her on the first day back at school."

"Oh," I mutter, wondering how she managed to sound so cold.

"What?" she snaps, "I don't remember her." I shake my head, trying to figure out how showing concern for people who you didn't know was such a hard concept for her. "And I still don't get how a guy like Scott McCall got a girl like Alison," she says, her words full of disbelief, "this town is just strange," she admits, getting up from the couch and padding into the kitchen.

"Strange yes," I agree, jumping up and heading upstairs to my room. It was half unpacked, what little I had managed to do last night when we arrived. Clothes were strewn about, along with photos. I begin sorting through it all, playing music in the background as I place a life's worth of stuff away. At the bottom of a box I find a mess of printed out papers. Picking them up I fall back on the bed, laying them out around me. It was information on werewolves, a whole load of information on werewolves and copies of emails I had sent to Stiles. Emails loaded with the information all around me that I had sent to Stiles to help with Scott. I place a hand on my forehead, feeling a headache coming through as I try to work out what it all means. Why would I sent Stiles a whole load of information on werewolves to help Scott? He must have been doing some sort of paper on them I reasoned with myself, unable to believe that I had just jumped to Scott being a werewolf. Except the weird animal attacks. I take out my phone, dialling Stiles number without thought.

" _Ethel kind of a bad time_ ," he says as he answers.

"Why was I sending you information on werewolves?" I ask him before he can say goodbye.

" _You found that_ ," he replies.

"Yes, I found that," I repeat, wanting him to just tell me it was for a stupid paper.

" _Look I'll explain later tomorrow, and guess what we found Lydia,"_ he claims, attempting to change the subject.

"You'll explain now," I demand.

 _"Normally you could scare me into submission but because you're not here to slap me I'm going to go,"_ his words are hurried before the line goes dead.

"Stiles," I moan, looking back over the papers before frowning once more. Thanks to Stiles I was even more confused by what they meant and apparently I had a whole night to wait before I found out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **XxMoonrisexX - Thanks for the review, glad you liked the chapter :) Hope this one isn't a disappointment. Don't worry no mistakes.**

 **Chapter 2**

" **Shape Shifted"**

I take a deep breath, playing with the zippers on my backpack. "Ethel you're not saying anything," Scott says to me, taking the seat beside me on the bench of the lacrosse field.

"I realize that," I mutter in response, staring at the name itched into my bag.

"Yes, but why aren't you talking?" Stiles questions me, pacing while moving his lacrosse stick up and down.

"Oh," I reply, eyes straying up to look at the two of them, "I guess I'm just taking it in, its all a bit…overwhelming." I see Scott and Stiles look at each other worry in their eyes. "Guys its fine, I mean I knew this once and dealt with it pretty well, I'm sure I can do it again. Thanks for not lying to me, I suppose," I say to them, standing up and running my hands over my jeans.

"Should we have lied to you?" Scott asks me concerned.

I shake my head, "No, I'd probably just be annoyed when my memory comes back, if my memory comes back," I wave my hands, "just whatever happens I'd be annoyed. So good call telling me, I think."

"Good, I'm glad we got that cleared up, I think," Stiles replies. I half smile, wondering if finding out Scott was a werewolf had been easier the first time.

"So you and Allison secretly dating?" I ask Scott, as we head over the field.

"Thank God, finally someone else he can talk to about it," Stiles says, making me laugh and causing Scott to smile.

"But with the full moon coming, isn't that a good thing? What with Allison being your, not wolf out thing," I comment, unable to remember the word he had used.

Scott nods, "Its not like the last full moon, doesn't feel the same," he explains to us.

"But we still get to chain you up?" I question hopefully.

"See this is why I've missed you Ethel," Stiles claims placing his arm over my shoulders, "nobody else has your dark perverted humour."

"I'm sure its not that perverted," I argue. Scott gives me a look, I sigh in response. "Okay fine, but I still get to be there for the chain part right?" I ask them.

"Of course you do," Stiles promises, "that way if Scott escapes and tries to maim and kill anyone it'll be a fifty-fifty shot for both of us."

"Or he could maim and kill both of us," I counter.

"Guys I'm not going to maim and kill anyone," Scott argues.

"Because you'll be chained up," I remind him, patting him on the shoulder as the bell rings.

* * *

Second day of school overall much better than the first, my knowledge bank was sort of refilling itself. More facts were remerging the more new things I learnt in class. The cure for filling in the holes seemed to be by learning things I'd never be able to understand without the holes being full. If only my actual memories worked that way. It also gave me ample time to process the fact that my old, still, best friend was a werewolf and there were hunters out there. Hunters trained to kill werewolves. It was a lot to take in. "Ethel," I hear my name called out through the crowded hallway. My eyes search around trying to find the source since the voice was one I didn't recognise.

"Hey," I greet the figure who approaches me, as he waves his hand.

"You don't remember me, do you?" he asks me, obviously guessing at the lack of recognition on my face.

"Sorry," I say cringing, it made me feel terrible and uncomfortable since I could never work out how to act around people.

"Its fine, I heard about the memory. I'm Boyd," he reintroduces himself.

I nod storing the name away, "And I'm Ethel, which you already know otherwise you wouldn't have called out my name and this conversation wouldn't be happening. Did I use to tutor you?" I ask him, realizing that was how most people knew me.

"You helped me a bit with history," Boyd admits, shrugging.

"And how's your history now?" I question him. I don't get a response to my question just another shrug. "Want some help?" I offer, wondering where it came from. Maybe it was the fact that something about Boyd seemed so lost and I knew that feeling.

"Are you sure you'll be able to?" he questions me.

I frown, "Normally I'd take that as an insult but considering the fact I lost my memory I think I see where you're coming from. To be honest I'm probably not as good as I was but the more I learn the better I do," I inform him.

Boyd considers my words for a few seconds before nodding, "Then I guess I could use the help," he admits.

I smile, "Great, I mean not great you need help, but great in the fact that I can help you," I say, cringing at my own words. There was something about strangers that made me unable to shut up.

"Its fine, tomorrow at lunch?" he questions me.

I nod, "I can do that, in the library?"

Boyd nods, "Thanks Ethel," he says before walking away. I sigh wondering if it had been such a good idea, considering the fact I may not be able to help at all.

* * *

"Stiles, where are you?" I ask my voice angered as I wait outside the empty McCall house, "I was promised chains and now neither of you are here."

 _"Right I forgot we were supposed to meet, I was in detention and then other stuff happened,"_ Stiles explains his voice worried.

"Werewolf stuff," I question concerned about Scott. " _Sort of, look Ethel its fine, we're fine,"_ he seeks to reassure me.

I shake my head, "I don't care, what's going on?" I ask, as I'm greeted by silence I sigh, "look Stiles I know I lost my memory and you're not really sure how reliable I am, but you trusted me with all this stuff once remember. So trust me again, what I can do to help?"

" _Are you sure your memory hasn't come back?"_ Stiles questions me.

I frown, unsure where the question had come from, "No, why?"

" _Its just you said something similar when I first had suspicions of Scott being a werewolf,"_ he explains to me.

"And I helped didn't I?" I assume although to be honest I wasn't sure if I had or not.

 _"Yeah you did, you helped a lot,"_ he admits.

"Ooh great," I say excitedly before shaking my head, "I mean of course I did."

" _You're at Scott's place right?"_ Stiles asks me, his voice becoming distracted.

"Yeah, my Uncle just dropped me off," I tell him, pulling my jacket closer to me.

" _Alright you're on my way,"_ Stiles informs me before hanging up.

"I suppose that means you're picking me up," I mutter to myself, wishing he had actually clarified that fact, wishing I had any idea what was going on. All I knew was that it was werewolf problems and that was enough to make me worried.

* * *

"Issac Lahey is a werewolf?" I question Stiles in disbelief, after he places down the phone, his conversation with Allison at an end.

"Yeah you remember him?" Stiles asks me.

I give him a confused look, "Why would I?"

Stiles shrugs, "Its just you know you used to tutor him," he tells me.

I sigh leaning back into my seat, "Apparently I tutored half the school," I mutter, annoyed once again at my lack of memory, "you know this plan sucks right?"

"Yeah but it's the best we have," Stiles reminds me.

I take a deep breath, "Do we like Derek?" I question, since I hadn't really got a clear reading on that.

"Not really," Stiles mutters.

"Alright," I murmur storing the piece of information away.

* * *

"Who's this?" a male voice questions, one that I could only assume was Derek Hale.

"Ethel," I reply simply as Stiles and him get into the jeep, parked outside the Lahey house.

Derek glances over me, making me squirm before turning to Stiles as he starts up the engine, "You know Ethel, Ethel Wharfe, me and Scott's best friend, we've mentioned her remember?" Stiles says in a hurry, as I narrow my eyes.

"You've never mentioned her," Derek responds.

I lean forward, placing my head on Stiles shoulder, "Ethel," he starts, "Stiles, you little shit, you never mentioned me," I interrupt my voice annoyed.

Stiles shakes his head, "No, I'm sure you've come up. Right Derek, remember that time Scott and I mentioned Ethel," he says, prodding the dark-haired older werewolf to agree with him.

"Not once," Derek claims, glancing between the two of us his expression seemed to be amused. At least I think it was amusement.

"Look we have bigger things to worry about tonight alright, you can get annoyed at me and Scott tomorrow, the key words being me and Scott," Stiles tells me, a pleading to his voice.

I lean back into my seat, "Fine but I'm not going to be any less annoyed tomorrow," I remind him.

"Yeah I could have guessed that," Stiles mutters as the car grinds to a stop outside the Sheriff's station. "Okay, now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk," Stiles explains, as they look through the window at the Sheriff's station, where the female deputy is walking around.

"I'll distract her," Derek says, beginning to leave the jeep.

"Woah, woah, you," Stiles starts grabbing Derek's shoulder, "your not going in there," he says as Derek glances from Stiles's hand to Stiles. "I'm taking my hand off," Stiles says, removing it quickly in response to Derek's glance. I was getting the feeling Stiles was more than a little intimidated by Derek, which I suppose made sense considering he was an alpha werewolf.

"I was exonerated," Derek reminds Stiles.

"You're still a person of interest," Stiles points out.

"An innocent person," Derek counters. My eyes glance from of the two of them in confusion, trying to understand what they were talking about.

"You?" Stiles sputters in disbelief, "yeah right."

Derek shrugs, "So what's the plan then?" I question him, trying to interrupt the two of them.

"To distract her," Derek repeats.

"How?" Stiles asks, "by punching in her the face?"

"Ha," he responds, "by talking to her."

"Okay, give us a sample then," Stiles replies, waiting. Derek sighs looking from the window back to us. I find my eyes drawn towards his, wondering how I hadn't noticed how good-looking he was.

"Stiles," I mutter, "he's going to be fine," I breathe.

Stiles looks between me and Derek, "He didn't say anything," he points out.

"It'll work," I say nodding, turning my attention back to Stiles.

Stiles shakes his head confused, "I don't understand, I think we need another plan."

Derek shrugs, "I'm thinking about punching you in the face."

I smile, "Ooh like this plan."

"Ethel, not helping," Stiles snaps at me.

* * *

Stiles and I stayed behind as Derek walked slowly into the sheriff's station. "Good evening, how can I help…you," I heard the deputy say. Stiles and I peek from the door as Derek offers her a charming smile.

"Hi," he greets her.

"Hi," she responds, looking him over.

Stiles rolls his eyes as he watches the two of them and I fight the urge to laugh, "Uh I had a question, uh sorry I'm a little thrown, I wasn't really expecting someone," Derek says stumbling over his words as Stiles and I head forwards.

"Like me?" the deputy questions.

"Oh I was going to say so incredibly beautiful but I guess that's the same thing," Derek tells her as we rush towards the Sheriff's office. Stiles heads to the lockbox putting in the code quickly as I keep watch at the door.

"Oh no," Stiles whispers from behind me.

"Stiles, I hate those words," I hiss as he comes up beside me.

"Keys are gone," he explains.

"Hunter," I guess quickly. Stiles and I make our way down the hall, I round a corner to come face to face with someone in uniform. "Oh hi, just here for," my words stop as my eyes trail down his body to see the arrow sticking out his leg. I grab Stiles's arm as the man glances down at the arrow the same time before looking back up at us. "Shit," I curse, as Stiles and I try to run away. I feel the man's arm on the back of my jacket as he pulls both me and Stiles. I struggle against him as he drags us backwards. Stiles manages to lift one hand up, triggering the fire alarm in the building. The man releases us, his eyes going to the cell which was broken open.

"Move," Stiles urges me as a figures comes from the side, attacking the man.

"Moving," I agree, crawling on the floor and towards a table to hide. My eyes are fixed on the boy known as Issac, who quickly takes care of the man. It sort of all sunk into me as I saw his wolf like features, this wasn't a joke at all. Not that I had thought it was but something at the back of my mind had wondered if it was real at all. Derek walks in crushing the syringe on the floor with his shoe, causing Issac to turn and quickly set his sights on me and Stiles. Derek steps in between us delivering a powerful howl, I suppose it was, causing Issac to whimper on the floor. I take a deep breath, letting go of Stiles not even realizing I had been clinging to him.

"How'd you do that?" Stiles questions Derek, his voice still panicked.

"I'm the alpha," he replies simply, turning back to us. I stand up, trying to chase away any shakes that still remained as I looked at Issac. He seemed terrified, sweat dripping off him as his eyes meet mine.

"Ethel," he says in a tiny voice. I breathe in, wishing at this moment that I actually remembered something about this boy as Derek glances between the two of us.

"Hey Issac," I say, taking a step forward before hesitating, who knew how safe he was it was still a full moon.

Issac doesn't respond but he keeps his eyes on me, "Help me with him," Derek instructs me as he begins to force Issac up. I give him a confused look wondering what I could do to help before realizing that maybe he meant more emotional help than physical.

I place myself on the other side of Issac as Derek begins to direct him out, "So, how's school going?" I question Issac unable to think of anything else to say. I catch a look from Derek that seems to say really, I shrug in response. I didn't know how to talk to a brand new werewolf that remembered me even though I didn't remember them.

"Good," Issac mutters almost wincing, "haven't done so well in chemistry since you left."

"Neither have I, well not so much since I left more since I came back," I say, wincing myself.

"You used to be really good," Issac replies.

"At a lot of things I'm told," I tell him, my words sounding more bitter than I intended. Derek pushes the back door open and the outside air hits me and I shiver without thought.

"Right, the memory thing," Issac responds his mind seeming more clear.

"I've got it from here," Derek informs me. I nod relieved that my part had ended. Him and Issac begin to head into the dark before he turns back to me, "Ethel Wharfe right?" he asks me. I nod slowly, unsure whether I liked the fact that he wanted to remember my name. After all hadn't he turned Issac in the first place?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - XxMoonrisexX - Hey again! Glad your still liking the story, the humor of Stiles and Ethel is great :) Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3**

" **Ice Pick"**

Raindrops cover the window of the car as the rain pours heavily from the sky. The car is dark almost as dark as the outside world. Only one spark of light comes from the cell phone of the girl beside me. "Riley," I hear myself saying, though the words seem to not come from me, "is there any signal?"

Riley groans, her blue eyes seeming to shine in the darkness, "No, it's the damn storm," she complains. A crack sounds through the air, rumbling like thunder, the sound is followed by a bang that shakes the car itself.

"What the hell?" I mutter to myself. My hands reach for the door handle and my brain wants to force myself to stop, I want to stay in the car, in safety. But against my will, the door swings open and my body steps out.

"Ethel, its pouring," Riley yells from behind me.

"Something hit the car," I tell her, before slamming the door shut. "Elle, Patrick," I call out, heading to the front of the car where the hood stands open. The rain is rushing down my face, making it hard to see anything. All I know is that my Aunt and Uncle aren't anywhere to be seen. "Guys," I yell out again, my words seeming to be lost in the windstorm. I seek shelter under the hood my eyes studying the engine, catching something out of place. I wipe the rain from my eyes, temporarily clearing my vision. I reach out my finger, touching the red liquid that I could see more clearly now.

"Ethel," my attention is drawn from the red, when I hear my name screamed by Riley. "Ethel," she yells again, this time she is in sight, eyes terrified. Her hand grabs onto my arm, manicured nails digging into the skin. "Ethel, I saw it, its out there," she tells me, backing up slowly and dragging me with her.

"What? Riley what?" I ask her, beginning to feel my heartbeat increase in fear.

"That," she murmurs, hand outstretched pointing through the rain. My eyes are just about to look where she has pointed.

* * *

I sit up straight in my bed, glancing around at my room trying to shake the vividness of my dream away. I don't think I'd ever had a dream so vivid, I could almost still feel the cool drops of rain, still felt the terror I had been feeling. In fact if I had to be honest, that hadn't felt like a dream at all, it had felt like a memory. "Ethel, breakfast," I shake the thoughts from my mind at the call, throwing on an old hoodie and heading downstairs.

"Late, that's new," Riley comments as I enter the kitchen, chewing on a piece of toast, flipping through a book at the kitchen counter.

I shrug, "My alarm didn't go off," I mutter, checking the time on the clock hanging on the wall. Riley was right if I didn't hurry I was going to be late.

I take a seat at the counter as Hector places a mug of coffee and some eggs and toast in front of me, "I know you're going to be in a rush, but promise to eat," he says.

I smile, "Okay," I tell him reaching for my knife and fork, "hey the night of the you know accident was there a storm?" I question, my words hesitant bringing that night up never felt like a good idea. Riley's eyes are on me in as soon as the words leave my mouth her expression unreadable.

Hector looks at me before sighing, "Yeah it was a pretty big storm, why?" he asks me, studying me.

I shake my head, "No reason," I murmur.

"You didn't like have a memory return did you?" Riley questions me, an eyebrow raised.

"No, no memories at all," I assure her, though the words felt like a lie.

"I see," she responds, eyes dropping to her phone, "have to go. Lydia's here we're going out for coffee before school," she explains, dropping the book she had being going over into her bag.

"Cya," I wave after her, before turning back to my plate.

* * *

"What happened with Erica in P.E?" I question Stiles as we walk down the school hall, heading towards the cafeteria.

"Seizure," he explains to me, his attention seeming to be only half-focused on me.

"Cause she's epileptic," I comment.

"Yeah, how come you got out of P.E again?" he asks me.

"I don't know, something about the accident but I'm only out of it for like a week," I explain, wondering why it couldn't be longer I didn't have an athletic bone in my body.

"That's a good deal," Stiles says.

"Well if I hit your head into a wall hard enough I bet I could get rid of a few memories and get you a P.E free week," I offer, my tone teasing.

Stiles eyes meet mine before shaking his head, "I think I'll pass," he replies.

I shrug, "I could just do it for fun," I tell him innocently.

"You're still mad about not getting mentioned aren't you?" he guesses.

"I'll be less mad when I knock your head into the wall," I assure him.

"Ethel," Stiles begins, his hands in a pleading gesture, "it was not personal. Derek is scary we didn't really have time to chat."

I raise an eyebrow, "So you don't think about me when you're scared? Best friends for I honestly don't know how long and I'm not even a thought in your head when you're terrified," I say, holding back a smile at Stiles expression.

"There is no winning with you is there?" he questions me exasperated.

"No," I reply simply as we enter the lunchroom. Both Stiles and I make our way to Boyd's table, I give Stiles a confused look as he takes the seat across from Boyd and I the seat next to him.

"What are you doing?" Stiles questions me, as he glances around the room quickly before turning back to us.

"Wondering whether you were dropped on your head as a baby," I reply, rifling through my bag to find my history books.

"No I mean at this table?" he questions me, swinging his head round again. I frown wondering what was going on.

"I'm here to help Boyd, I have no idea what the hell you're doing," I reply, rolling my eyes.

"I'm here to…talk to Boyd," Stiles tells me. I glance over at Boyd who was looking between the two of us in confusion. I nod towards Boyd, giving Stiles an encouraging gesture with my hand. "You got the keys?" Stiles asks Boyd, causing me to smile realizing I did know what was going on. It was for Stiles, Scott, Allison and Lydia who were going out tonight. Boyd stretches out his hand, holding the keys in his fingers. Stiles smiles reaching out for them, but Boyd holds them tight as Stiles tries to pry them from his grip. I hold my hand over my mouth giggling at the expression on his face.

"This isn't a favour, it's a transaction," Boyd reminds Stiles.

"Right, yeah," Stiles says, releasing the keys and reaching into his pocket, "absolutely," placing a bill on the table.

Boyd looks down at it and then back up, "I said 50," he tells him.

"Really?" Stiles remarks in surprise, "I remember 20. I don't know I have a really good verbal memory and I remember 20. I remember that distinct twa sound twa-enty."

"I said 50, with the fa sound, hear the difference?" Boyd asks, his words unamused.

"Uh," Stiles begins as Boyd leans forward.

"If you can't, I can demonstrate some other words with the fa sound," he tells him.

Stiles's eyes widen at the words, "No, I think I'm recalling it now. Maybe I just got it confused with for-ty," he remarks, reaching into his pocket and pulling out another bill. Boyd doesn't respond reaching into his lunch and grabbing a chip, I lean back into my chair grinning. Stiles sighs before looking at me, "Come on man, look at Ethel, my best friend doing you a favour surely you could cut off ten for her best friend."

I glare at him as Boyd turns to me, "No way, if you want to do me a favour make him pay full price," I demand smiling as Stile's face drops.

"Ethel, come on, help me out," Stiles begs.

"No," I reply shaking my head.

Stiles clenches his fists, glaring out me, "You are so evil," he tells me.

"Remember this next time you forget I exist," I encourage him. Stiles sighs, before reaching into his pocket and delivering the last ten. Boyd smiles as he looks at it, handing the keys to Stiles.

"Thanks," Stiles says getting up before turning back to me, "just so you know next time you get a mention, its going to be about how evil you are."

I laugh, "Its something at least," I call after him as walks away. I roll my eyes at the look Stiles delivers me before turning to face Boyd, "So history," I say, opening the book to the page I had marked.

"You sure you're," Boyd begins before his eyes are drawn away from me. I turn round in confusion before catching what has caught his attention. Clad in a leather jacket over a white singlet, leather mini skirt and leopard print stilettos came Erica. The name entered my mind instantly as if I had remembered it. Erica, the epileptic nervous girl, walking into the room with a confidence that was envy worthy. Dark makeup around the eyes and red lipstick, every eye in the room was drawn to her. She reaches down at someone's table but I'm unable to see what she's doing, she steps backwards an apple now in hand before heading out the door again.

I watch as Scott and Stiles both get up, "Be back in a sec," I inform Boyd, standing up to join them as we race out after her. We push open the school doors to catch Erica hoping into a black Camaro with Derek Hale, she waves as Derek smiles before they drive away. "This isn't good is it?" I ask, as I see Scott's jaw clench.

* * *

" _Look Ethel as much as I feel the pain of your situation, I just don't have the time to come and get you,"_ Stiles tells me, his voice apologetic.

"Stiles you asked how you could gain my forgiveness, this is pretty much it," I claim desperately. I dropped my bag on the school steps slumping down on them. Staying back to do some extra study had never been such a bad idea. My Uncle's car had decided not to work and now Stiles was claiming he couldn't pick me up, even though I knew he had reasonable amount of time before the thing tonight. I had no idea who Riley got a ride with, maybe she knew someone who could get me home. Anything but walking.

" _Ethel your killing me here,"_ Stiles complains.

"That's pretty much the plan," I retort in annoyance.

" _Why'd you stay back so late at school in the first place?"_ he questions me.

I sigh, "Because I could, and I needed to talk to one of the teachers and," my eyes are drawn up as I hear the sound of a car.

" _And?"_ Stiles prompts me.

"I'm going to call you back," I inform him as I warily watch Derek climb out of the Camaro, parked in the same place as it had been when him and Erica had driven off.

"Need a ride," he calls to me, leaning causally against his car.

"No," I respond instantly, more than just a little concerned at his timing, "don't you have better things to do, like I don't know go around biting more teenagers. Wow that sounds almost as disturbing when spoken out loud as it actually is," I say, though the look I receive makes me wish I could take the words back. Might be best to let Scott place judgement on him in future.

"The offer's going once," he tells me.

"Good cause I was only planning on declining once," I respond. I all of a sudden wish I was standing up because the look I receive makes me want to back up. My eyes drop to my phone as I hear a text come through.

 _From Stiles_

 _Can't give you a ride, will find someone to though, promise._

I roll my eyes, glancing up again to find Derek back in his car, closing the door. I sigh, the thought of walking rendering me temporarily insane. "Wait," I call out, grabbing my bag and heading down the steps. I make my round to the passenger side, realizing what a bad idea this is. The door is already open and I slip into the car, cringing as I remember Erica doing the same thing. Its not like Derek was dangerous I remind myself as I close the door behind me, its just he wasn't the best person in the world. "What are you even doing here?" I question him as the engine roars to life.

"Passing through," he replies cryptically, making me narrow my eyes. I clutch my bag, wondering if he had been keeping tabs on Scott, Stiles and most concernedly me. I pull my phone out of front of me, responding to Stiles that I now had a ride. The silence stretches out between the two of us, causing me to shift in my seat uncomfortably, I wondered if walking was a preferable option.

"Nice car," I comment, when the silence became unbearable, "I mean does your family come from money cause it had to be expensive," I add when I receive no response. "Or you have a really good job, though I really can't imagine you with like a desk job no offense, or any job for that matter," I tell him, wishing that I would stop talking or he would start.

"Ethel," he says, "shut up or I'm going to kick you out of this car." My eyes widen at his words, wondering if he was actually serious. One look at the annoyed expression on his face told me he was. I turn to look out the window, the sun was just beginning to descend in the sky. I twist my phone around in my hands, my mind wandering in dangerous circles, thinking about how dangerous Derek really was. Turning teenagers into werewolves seemed like a bad thing to do, but it also didn't scream danger. Yet he was a werewolf, an alpha werewolf, not that I even knew what that meant but it seemed dangerous.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he tells me, seeming to be able to read my mind.

"Maybe I'm worried you'll bite me," I counter, feeling the need to act more confident than I felt.

"I don't turn people unless they're willing," he informs me. I can feel his eyes on me even though they appeared to be focused on the road straight ahead.

"So would you then, turn me, if I agreed?" I question him curiously.

"Would you agree?" he asks me, turning to face me.

"No," I say without much thought.

"Would you, if I told you it could bring all your memories back?" he questions me.

I take a deep breath, eyes straying back out the window, anything to get my face away from his gaze, "If you could promise me without a doubt that it'd bring back my memories, yeah I'd be tempted. But you can't promise that, can you?"

"No," he admits, "not when the cause of the amnesia is psychological which yours is."

I swing my head round, "What makes you think its psychological?" I ask, wondering where he had got the idea. He doesn't respond, just gives me a look that seems to imply I knew exactly why he thought that. Which irritated me because I didn't, I knew the doctors thought that but he wouldn't know that unless. I stop the thought pattern the realization not one I wanted to have. The car slows and I have never been more happy to see the house that I didn't remember. "Wait a second," I murmur right before I'm about to hop out, "I never told you were I lived."

"The term you're searching for is thank you," he tells me, his eyes boring into mine.

"I'm really not," I reply slowly, opening the door and getting out the door as fast as I could. I watch the car reverse, releasing a sigh of relief when it fades from view. Something about that entire interaction felt too intense.

* * *

"Ethel," I'm stopped by both Scott and Stiles who approach me, frowns on both their faces.

"Oh no," I murmur, knowing something must be going wrong.

"Have you seen Boyd?" Scott asks me concerned.

I shake my head, falling into step with the two of them, "No he was supposed to meet me in the library to go over a few things again but he didn't show up," I inform them, "he's not I mean you're not worried about Derek turning him are you?" I question. I could see the appeal in it for Boyd, but that wasn't what I wanted for him. Scott gives me a look that basically tells me the answer I dread, yes. "I'll call him," I tell them, bringing out my phone as Scott gives Stiles instructions to check Boyd's house. "No answer," I tell them, my eyes catching the look on Stiles face. "Stiles?" I question.

"Maybe we should let him, Boyd you know? You said Derek's giving them a choice," Stiles reasons.

I hit Stiles on the arm without thought, "No way, hes playing on their insecurities to give him more power and take it from a girl that has plenty of insecurities that is cold," I hiss at Stiles. The truth was I liked Boyd, he had been nice to me and he didn't deserve to become a werewolf and then be hunted by the Argents.

"Yeah that may be true, but you got to admit Erica looks pretty good, you know the word sensational comes to mind," Stiles argues, I had to give him a point for the argument it was true.

"Yeah. How good do you think she's going to look with a wolfsbane bullet in her head?" Scott asks, bringing in the harsh reality that any new werewolf had to face into focus.

"All right, all I'm saying is that maybe this one isn't your responsibility," Stiles points out.

I nod, "He's right Scott, this isn't all on you, you realize that right?" I ask him.

"Your wrong Ethel, this is going to get out of control and that makes me responsible," Scott responds, his words seeming scarily adult.

"All right, we're with you," Stiles tells him and I nod in agreement, "and I got to say this newfound heroism is making me very attracted to you," he jokes as Scott pushes him away.

"Shut up," Scott tells him.

"No, seriously. Do you want to just try making out for a second?" he teases making me laugh.

"I can video it," I tell them.

"Guys," Scott warns.

"Fine shutting up, what should I be doing?" I question them, as we arrive at the entrance to the school.

"Stay here and see if he shows up," Scott tells me.

I sigh, "I hate that job," I mutter as the two of them walk away.

* * *

There was no word about Boyd by the time I get home, this time getting a much safer ride from Lydia thanks to the fact her and Riley were hanging out, possibly with Allison. "Ethel that you?" I hear my name being called from the garage of the house. I head over to find Uncle Hector bent over the hood of the car, obviously trying to fix it.

"Hey, any luck?" I question, jumping up on the workbench to watch him.

"No, but its been a long time seen I've done this," he explains to me.

I nod, "You, I mean, did you see the car, you know Aunt Elle and Uncle Patrick's one?" I ask him nervously.

Hector looks up, wiping the grease from his hands as he comes to stand beside me, "No, why would you ask?"

"It was definitely a car accident though, not something else," I question, my mind unable to shake the dream from the previous morning.

"Ethel what's going on?" he asks me, his voice thoroughly concerned.

I shake my head, "Its just I don't know, there was nothing weird about it was there?"

Hector takes a few seconds to reply before sighing, "The only strange thing was the direction the car was heading," he confesses.

"What direction was that?" I ask him, frowning in thought.

"They were on the road back here, to Beacon Hills," he informs me.


End file.
